Roman ReignsIsabella Good: Behind A Brothers Back (Prequel)
by reigns-kindof-girl
Summary: Isabella Good is the baby sister of Jon Good (aka Dean Ambrose). She has been raised by her brother most of her live. Now in the WWE, she has met her brother's best friend and stable mate, Roman Reigns. She develops a crush on him, but will Dean accept his baby sister with his best friend? Or will he try to stop it from happening (I suck at summaries!)
1. Leaving Home

"Izzy, here. I got us some dinner for the night." 16 year-old Jonathon Good handed a cup of noodles to his 9 year-old sister, Isabella. "It's not much, but it'll do or ya." He said. Their mother had gone out late again and couldn't care less about leaving dinner for the children. Id it weren't for Jon, Isabella would be starving for days, or worse.

"Thanks, Jon." Isabella smiled as she accepted the cup of noodles. Then she frowned, noticing Jon wasn't joining in. "Aren't you having any?" She asked, offering him some her food.

Jon shook his head, gently pushing the cup of noodles back to her. "No, that's ok, Is." He declined. "That's for you. I can go another night without eating. You enjoy that, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay, thanks Jon." Isabella thanked him once more. She went on to eat the cup of noodles. "I have homework to do. It's spelling. Can you help me, Jon?" She asked as she threw away the now empty cup in the trash bin.

"Yeah, of course. Let me clean up a little and I'll meet you in your room." Jon said and Isabella grabbed her school bag on the way to her room. In the meantime, Jon began to pick up around the house. Until there came a knock at the door. "Who's there?" He called, but no answer came. Jon groaned then went to answer the door. "I asked who's-"

"Jonathan..." Their mother's boyfriend said, and by the looks of it he was drunk. "Your mother called me to come over to watch you and..." He hiccupped. "...your sister."

Jon groaned. "No thank you, David. You're drunk, and even if you were sober, we're good here. So goodnight." He said, about to slam the door but David stopped it with his foot.

"Now listen here you little sh*t! Your mother asked me to come by!" He made his way through the door, pushing Jon up against the wall. "I'm not gonna take any of your bullsh*t!"

"Jon!" Isabella yelled in horror, which caught the man's attention. She had always feared David, because he would always attempt to do sexual things with her.

"Ah, Isabella. There you are sweet princess." David smirked, making advances towards the 9 year-old.

With the attention off of him, Jon jumped onto the man's back and beat him to the ground. Being trained in wrestling, he knew how to give a good beating. "Don't you ever, EVER, lay a hand on MY SISTER!" Jon yelled as he threw continuous hard punches at David's face, leaving him in a bloody pulp. He then proceeded to kick him in the gut.

"J-Jon, stop...please."

Jon looked up to see Isabella as she watched in terror. He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Is...I-I'm sorry you had to see that. But, I couldn't let him have touched you." He said.

"It's not the first time, Jon. He has...he done things to me. Things...I will never forget." Isabella said, snuggling into Jon's arms.

"What?! Isabella, how come you never told me?!" Jon asked furiously.

"He threatened to hurt me, and you. I couldn't let that happen to you." She said, letting her face be buried into his chest.

Jon sighed. "Izzy, I's rather him hurt me thank you." He said, gently rubbing her back. "I can take a couple blows."

"What the heck?! What happened here?!" Jon and Isabella's mother yelled as she entered the apartment room.. She looked down at her boyfriend. "Jon did this?!" She questioned.

"Yes, I did. And I had a good reason to. Did you know your boyfriend had been sexually abusing your daughter for months? Huh?!" Now it was Jon's turn to be asking the questions.

"No, but it's her own fault for letting him do that to her."

"She's F*CKING 9 YEARS OLD! You expect her to be able to defend herself?!" Jon yelled at their mom. He balled up his hands into a fist, clenching his jaw tightly. "You're not fit to be a mother! You go out every damn night with your crack addicted friends, not giving two sh*ts about your kids! If it weren't for me having a job, supporting this family, Isabella would probably be in foster care, or out on the streets!"

"Watch your mouth, young man! Let me remind you that I am your mother!" She argued back with her oldest son.

"Yeah, but not a good one at that! She's be better off with me taking care of her myself." Jon finished before heading into Isabella's room. She was crying in the corner of her room. "Is?"

"I...I wanna get out of this place. I wanna leave, Jon." Isabella sobbed, running into Jon's arms as soon as he stepped into the room.

Jon sighed. "I'm taking you with me, Is. I start my indy wrestling career in a couple of days. Grab your things." He said, in a low whisper so they wouldn't be heard.

"What? T-That's great Jon! I'm so happy for you...I knew you would make it. When do you..?"

"Shh. Don't ask any more questions until later. Just get your stuff. We're getting out of here and staying with a friend until then. Now, go." Jon said as he grabbed his already packed backpack hanging in the closet.

"Okay, just give me a second" Isabella said as she started to pack a couple of her clothes, notebooks, and pencils. She also packed some snacks, incase her and Jon got hungry on the way, and a stuffed animal Jon won for her at a local Cincinnati fair. "Okay, I'm ready Jon. Let's get going." She said, taking hold of his hand tightly.

Jon smiled down at her, squeezing her hand even more. They made advances towards the door...

"Hey...Hey! Where do you think you kids are going?!" Their mother called from the couch, letting out a puff of smoke.

Jon looked at her with a disgusted look. "We're leaving this dump of a place. I'm taking her on the road with me. Not that you care anyways." He said, opening the door. "Let's go, Is." Jon lead her out the door, with their mother yelling after them...


	2. You Make Me Proud

"Here we are, Is. This will be our home for the meantime." Jon held open the door to their new home; a very small yet comfortable apartment room. His trainer had allowed him to stay in it for as long as he wanted. With only having to pay $20 a month of rent. "It's not much, but it will do." He said, closing the door so they could start settling in.

Isabella looked around, and then smiled at Jon. "I love it, Jon. As long as I have a roof over my head, a warm comfy bed, and you…I'm happy!" She said, going over to Jon and hugged him as tight as possible. "You're my everything now, Jon. I love you so much."

Jon smiled warmly down at his baby sister. He wrapped his arms around her small figure. "I love you too, Is. And hey…" He kneeled down to her level. "I won't let anything harm you." He said, even though in his mind, he questioned whether he could juggle his wrestling career and taking care of his 9-year old sister.

"Jon, when do you have your first official match? I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" Isabella asked, eager to know.

"It all depends on when they call me, to book a match for me. My trainer says it could be very soon…" Jon said, sitting down on the couch. He lit up a cigarette and inhaled, then blew out a puff of smoke.

Isabella didn't mind Jon's smoking habit. Mostly because she was around it a lot with her mother at home. Now Jon was the only family she had left to take care of her. "Okay, you will let me know, won't you Jon? I'm your biggest fan and supporter. Always have and always will!" She said cheerfully, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Jon couldn't help but smile, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Is. You're the only one who's been supportive of my wrestling." He placed a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thanks baby sis."

Isabella nods and smiles, resting her head on his lap. "I love you, Jon. I'm really glad you're my big brother." She said, as she tried to fight her eyes from closing, but she was losing the fight.

"Me too, Is. Me too."

Jon put out his cigar and gently ran his hands through Isabella's dirty blonde hair. He scratched it smoothly, knowing it helped her to fall asleep. "Good night, is…" He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, gently setting Isabella down onto the bed. "Sweet dreams, baby girl." He whispered ever so softly and went to take his spot on the couch. Jon stared up at the ceiling until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

The following night, Jon was called up for his first match in his career. He, as promised, brought Isabella along with him. She couldn't stop looking around and smiling the entire time. Jon introduced her to some of the wrestlers and friends he made. "W-Wow! Jon, I can't believe you're actually here. You're starting your dream of being a wrestler."

"And I have my number one fan here." Jon said, holding her hand tightly as they walked around the backstage area.

"Right!" Isabella said cheerfully, with a cute giggle. She was taken to Jon's locker room, where another of the wrestlers was sat down on the couch. "Who's he, Jon?" She asked, hiding behind him.

"This, Is, is my good friend Sami Callihan. Sami, this is my sister Isabella." Jon introduced the two of them.

"So you're Isabella, huh?" Sami smiled kindly down at his friend's sister. "Jon's told me so much about you. It's really nice to finally meet you Isabella." He extended his hand out.

Isabella peeked over behind Jon and gladly accepted his handshake. She smiled back at Sami. "You too, Sami. I'm glad to finally meet one of Jon's friends. Do you have a match tonight as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I sure do. But it's towards the end of the night. Make sure to catch it and tell me if I'm better than Jon." Sami joked, while looking at Jon who was gave him a glare.

"Oh, haha, Sami. But I'm sorry to inform you…." Jon put an arm around Isabella and smirked. "You happen to be looking at my # 1 fan. So I think we both know who she thinks will be the better one tonight." He winked at Isabella.

Isabella just giggled and hugged Jon. "Can I go out with you for you match? You promised." She said, smiling up at him. "I want to be there, up close, when you win your first match ever!"

"Is, about that…" Jon sighed and kneeled down to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt if you are out there at ringside. I don't want to risk that."

"Jon…"

"I decided you should stay back here, okay? Sami will even stay here with you. You can watch me on the screen." Jon didn't like disappointing his sister but he couldn't risk her getting hurt. He then hugged her  
tightly.

"Okay, Jon. I understand…" Isabella sighed, as she returned the embrace. "Go kick ass on your first match, Jon!" She said, now with a huge smile. "I'll be cheering loudly for you even if you won't be able to hear it."

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly changed into his wrestling gear. He threw on a navy blue jacket with a hoodie.

"You're on in 3 minutes, Mox." One of the backstage hands called for Jon. Isabella looked at Jon, confused. "Um, Mox? That's your ring name?" She asked.

"Yep. Short for Moxley….Jon Moxley. I'll see ya in a bit. Sami, take care of my sister." Jon stated before heading out to the ring. There were a mix of cheers and boos for him.

Isabella flinched or covered her eyes whenever Jon was hit. "Ah, no! Jon! Get up Jon! Watch out Jon!" She was constantly shouting out things at the screen. It made Sami chuckle.

"He'll be fine, Is. I've seen him take worse hits and bumps than that. Believe me…." Sami watched the match as well. "He is one tough SOB!" He laughed.

After the match, Isabella waited for Jon at the curtain. "Jon! Are you okay?" She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh! I was so worried when your lip got busted open!" She said, looking at his bloody lip.

"I'm fine, baby girl." Jon chuckled, wiping away the blood with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Oh! But I'm happy you won, Jon! I knew you could do it!" Isabella cheered with glee, slightly jumping up and down. "You make me proud to have a wonderful brother like you, Jon."

Jon picked her up in his arms, pecking her cheek soft and sweet. "And you make me proud too, Is. To have such a beautiful and wonderful sister like you." He said, smiling and letting her down. "Come on, let's go out and celebrate. My treat…"


	3. Always My Baby Girl

(I'm not good with scenes like these so I decided to skip that for now. Anyways, enjoy! But if you guys want, then I will write it. Read and Review!)

8 years later…

"How much longer until we get there? It feels as if we've been driving forever! I just want to get off of this car and stretch my legs. They've been aching for the past half hour." Isabella said as she moaned from the backseat. She sighed loudly, clearly from being annoyed, "There's hardly any room back here."

Jon looked at his sister through the rear view mirror. "I told ya to take a nap while we drove to the next city." He said. "Where did the time go? It was much easier when you were a kid. Those were the days…" He sighed, trying to remember the days when it was easier taking care of a 9 year old. As Isabella grew up, she became a rebellious teenager. She began to smoke on her on will, but Jon didn't mind.

"Shut up, Jon!" Isabella laughed as she punched his arm, "Besides, I'm not even tired. Well, maybe just a little bit. Only because someone kept me up with their snoring." She slowly turned to look at the driver, Sami Callihan.

"I DO not snore! Jon, do I snore?" Sami asked Jon, looking at him for an answer, "Do I? Please tell your sister I do not snore!" When he got no answer, he frowned, "Jon?! Dude!"

"Well…" Jon shrugged, "You do, but, you know…I use earplugs to block it out." He said with a wide smirk.

Sami turned to glare at Isabella. "God, I hate you Isabella. You two are always teaming up on me. Screw you both!" Sami flipped them off, which made the siblings laugh.

"Awww, Sami!" Isabella pinched his cheeks, then kissing it, "We love you too, babe." She played with his hair, making it messy.

"Get off of me! I am trying to drive here!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down you damn kids." Said Jon in a joking manner. They arrived to their destination for tonight's show. By now, it was 3:19 in the afternoon. Sami and Jon had 4 hours until the show, leaving them with enough time to hit the gym. Isabella was working the show tonight as well; in fact, she'd been working shows for the past months as a valet for Jon, even if she was only 17. They settled into the hotel room.

"Finally! I can stretch my legs. Ugh…" Isabella did a couple leg stretches, groaning in the pleasure it gave her. She flopped down onto the bed, sighing in content, "Okay, now I'm hungry. Will one of you boys be kind as to go buy me some food?" She asked with closed eyes.

"Oh now the 'princess' is hungry." Sami said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes, "Would you also want me to rub your feet too?" He asked, unpacking a few of his clothes and ring gear.

Jon did a face palm, and then burst out into laughter. "Okay, okay. Both of you calm down please. You're giving me a headache." He said, "But Is, what do you want to eat? I'll go get it for you. Unless Sami volunteers to go…" He looked at Sami, eyebrows raised.

"No f*cking way!"

Isabella rolled her eyes, blowing the hair out of her face. "Anything, Jon. Go get me whatever; I could eat about anything right now. Oh, and Sami.." Isabella smiled innocently, raising her middle finger to flip him off, "B*tch, you do as I say." She smirked.

Sami smirked back at her, giving her the same gesture of the finger. "Cute, Is. Real cute."

"You kids behave while I'm gone. Don't be doing anything you shouldn't. I'll be back shortly…" Jon walked out of the room, leaving his sister alone with his best friend. But sometimes he worried if…'Nah. They wouldn't do that. What a ridiculous thought, Jon. They're both smart enough..' He shrugged it off and went to pick up food for Isabella.

"Who ya texting there, Is?" Sami asked as he snatched Isabella's phone from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back, Sami! This is a private convo!" Isabella tried getting it back. She was failing miserably, since Sami was much taller and stronger than she was. "Sami!"

Sami smirked, scrolling through her phone. "Ah, here we go. Let's see….Oh. This seems rather interesting…" He began to read a text out loud, before being tumbled down to the floor by Isabella as she jumped onto him. "Woah, Is!"

The two were now face to face, lips mere inches from each other. "Um, Sami?" She questioned, deciding whether to get off or stay in the current position she gotten herself into. He's her brother's best friend! He was practically like a second brother to her but….

"Nice little predicament we've gotten ourselves into, huh Is?" Sami smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He titled his head slightly, "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Isabella sighed, biting her bottom lip. "Sami…" She then smiled nervously, "We couldn't possibly….I mean…Jon, he trusts you to take care of me when he's not around. Not, you know…" She explained.

"What?" Sami questioned, his smirk only growing wider, "I am not thinking about that.." He said.

"Sami, I can feel it in your pants, babe. It's pretty obvious…" Isabella said, trying to get up but Sami prevented her from doing so. She looked at him, and the next she knew, Sami was kissing her. His arms remained around her waist, only holding her tighter, "S..Sa..Sami…" She said in between kisses, and then pulled back. Without saying anything else, moving down to his pants and slowly pulled down his shorts, followed by his boxers. "Oh..."

15 minutes, Jon pulled into the hotel parking lot, Isabella's food in hand. "Hope she's in the mood for some Taco Bell. Eh, of course. It's her favorite.." He grabbed the bags full of food and started making his way up to the 3 floor. He took out the key card pass out of his pocket and opened the door, "Is, I've brought you your food…" Jon looked around, finding neither Isabella nor Sami.

Isabella popped up from behind the bed, wiping away precm from her lips. "Jon…" She looked down at Sami, then back at Jon. "I-It's not what you think…"

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON HERE?! SAMI!" Jon threw the food onto the floor, rushing over to Isabella, pulling her behind him. "I leave for 15 minutes to go get some food, leaving you in charge of Isabella and this is what you do?! I trusted you better than this!" He yelled.

Sami stood up, pulling up both his boxers and shorts. He had guilt written all over his face. "Jon, dude..it's not what you think happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. I-It just did..Dude, I-I.." He began to explain before being knocked down onto the floor by a punch thrown by Jon.

"F*ck you, Sami! She's my baby sister! MY 17 YEAR OLD SISTER! She's underage!"

"Jon…" Isabella tried to calm him down, but it was doing no good. Jon was way beyond pissed to be calmed down.

"No! NO! NO! I really thought you'd be smarter than this, Is! I don't know what the F*CK was going on through your head!" Jon screamed at her, the veins in his neck now visible. He turned to Sami, pointing his finger at him. "You…You I have to deal with at work. And you f*cking know what? Get your own room from now on! Isabella, we'll talk about tonight after the show." He left the room to go catch some air before he lost his temper again.

Later that night, after the show, Jon sat down with Isabella. "I never thought you would do something as stupid as this, Is. But why with Sami, huh?" He asked calmly, trying not to lose his temper. "You don't even love him, so why him?"

"I-I don't know, Jon. I was curious, okay? And it…it just sort of happened." Isabella explained, hugging her legs close to her chest. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "Jon….be happy that it wasn't the other kind of sex. It's not like I'm going to get pregnant or anything." She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes, but for f*cks sake, Isabella." Jon ran his hands through his hair, pulling on it in frustration. He sighed angrily. "It doesn't matter what kind of sex it was! One can get you pregnant, the other…it can lead to STD's and sh*t. Were you not thinking about that?! Clearly you weren't….and neither was Sami. F*cking damn it."

Isabella sniffled as she rested her head on Jon's shoulder. She never has seen him so angry before in her life. This is the first Jon had blown up at her. "I'm sorry, Jon. I never meant to make you angry. I know how much you care about me, but you should know I'm not a little girl anymore." She said, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him the tightest she could. "It wasn't Sami's fault. It was me; he didn't force me into anything."

"I don't care whose fault it was. You and Sami should have known better than to do that. Especially Sami…he knows what he did was wrong." Jon said, in a calmer tone. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"If you hate me, I can understand Jon…" Isabella choked on her tears, but Jon just held her even closer to him. She felt him rock her body a little.

"Isabella…" Jon let out a soft chuckle, rubbing her back with a gentle movement of his hands. "I could never hate you. No matter how big or what sh*tty decision you make, nothing is going to make me hate you. You're all I have in this world now, well, besides my wrestling career. I love you baby girl."

Isabella looked up at Jon with teary eyes. Her lips formed into a sad smile. "You haven't called me that in years, Jon."

"You are and will always be my baby girl, Is."


End file.
